


Бесоёбство

by MilvaBarring



Series: Good Omens Drabbles/Kinkmeme Prompts by xpityx [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cock Warming, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Size Difference, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Перевод четвертого драббла из серии.ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: Изнасилование. Люцифер — здоровый красный НЁХ с рогами, как Сатана в "Южном Парке".





	Бесоёбство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Omens Drabbles/Kinkmeme Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816825) by [xpityx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpityx/pseuds/xpityx). 

> Перевод четвертого драббла из серии.  
ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: Изнасилование. Люцифер — здоровый красный НЁХ с рогами, как Сатана в "Южном Парке".

Кроули услышал от Хастура, а тот в свою очередь от Абигора, что Люцифер не в духе. Проблема была в том, что ни один из них не удосужился объяснить, что же вызвало недовольство владыки. Кроули попытался расспросить троих из наиболее общительных секретарей Люцифера, но те ограничились смутным «Ну, сам понимаешь» и лишь загадочно разводили руками (или тентаклями).

Кроули терпеть не мог ходить к начальству неподготовленным.

— Вы хотели меня видеть, ваше злейшество? — спросил он с поклоном — достаточно низким, чтобы в нем можно было увидеть искреннее почтение, и достаточно вычурным, чтобы он выглядел почти насмешкой. Кроули оттачивал свои поклоны десятилетиями.

Последовала пугающая пауза. Кроули посмотрел вверх из-под копны волос и обнаружил, что Люцифер глядит на него в замешательстве.

— Ты не Кроцелл, — заметил он.

Кроули ощутил странную смесь ужаса и облегчения — коктейль из эмоций, который можно попробовать только в Аду.

— Тонко подмечено, ваше великолепие, но я видел ее буквально секунду назад. Возможно, я мог бы...

— Нет, — отрезал Люцифер, и Кроули захлопнул рот так быстро, что даже язык прикусил. — Ты тоже сгодишься. Иди сюда.

Кроули выпрямился и попытался вспомнить, как передвигать ногами при ходьбе. Сейчас ему хотелось только уползти. Если честно, все его мысли в данный момент были лишь об одном — стать змеей.

Он остановился у возвышения, на котором стоял трон. Люцифер нависал над ним, как башня, его рога отбрасывали на стену извивающиеся тени.

— Раздевайся.

Кроули судорожно сглотнул и начал выполнять приказ. Со вздохом он окинул взглядом грязные ступени — единственное место в зале, куда можно было положить свои вещи, и удивленно моргнул, когда рядом из ниоткуда материализовалось мягкое кресло. Осмелившись взглянуть на Люцифера, Кроули увидел на на его лице недовольную гримасу и стремительно сбросил с себя остальную одежду.

Люцифер вопросительно выгнул бровь, и Кроули начал подниматься по ступеням, слишком высоким, чтобы по ним было удобно идти. Он приложил усилие сразу, как только понял, что придется раздеваться догола, и теперь свежеобретенные причиндалы нелепо покачивались при ходьбе.

Он поднял взгляд. Огромный, красный и скучающий Люцифер покрутил пальцем в воздухе, словно приказывая: «Повернись».

Кроули подчинился, раздумывая о том, не стоит ли сделать дырку уже, чтобы все это закончилось как можно быстрее.

— Пожалуй, ты будешь для меня тесноват, малыш, — прогрохотал Люцифер, и причиндалы Кроули попытались втянуться обратно в тело. Он заставил себя расслабиться, но Люцифер тут же обхватил его своими огромными руками и усадил к себе на колени.

Поза тоже оказалась неудобной — сидеть пришлось буквально врастопырку, расставив согнутые ноги по обе стороны от люциферовых бедер. Люцифер неожиданно избавил себя от одежды, и Кроули обнаружил, что сзади в него упирается нечто похожее на стальную дубинку, пульсирующее и горячее. Он изо всех сил постарался не думать о том, как эта штука окажется внутри него, потому что: А) она не поместится; Б) размышлять о члене начальника наверняка запрещено политикой компании.

Люцифер хохотнул, и звук его смеха эхом прокатился по пустому залу.

— Не волнуйся ты так, какой интерес тебя трахать, если ты удовольствия не получишь? — заметил он, явно стремясь разрядить обстановку.

Кроули почувствовал, как в жопу ему втиснулся толстый смазанный жиром палец. Он буквально оцепенел, вцепившись руками в колени Люцифера. Тот дал ему пару секунд, чтобы привыкнуть, а затем добавил к первому пальцу второй. Кроули пытался контролировать дыхание, но очень скоро он уже хватал ртом воздух, балансируя на тонкой грани между болью и удовольствием. Ему стоило таких усилий оставаться неподвижным, что даже мышцы дрожали, хотя он сам понять не мог, то ли ему хотелось отодвинуться, то ли, наоборот, насадиться на эти толстенные пальцы.

Люцифер вытащил пальцы из его задницы с влажным чмоканьем, и Кроули поморщился, чувствуя, как в его растянутую дырку льется масло.

— Коленки подними, вот так. — Люцифер помог ему пересесть на корточки, подхватил под ягодицы, заставив приподняться, и направил в него член. Хотя Кроули и казалось, что масла в нем чуть ли не целое ведро, это было чересчур. Он вскрикнул, и его собственный член встал торчком.

Казалось, прошла целая вечность, пока Люцифер медленно натягивал Кроули на свой гигантский агрегат — неумолимо, дюйм за дюймом, до самого конца. Сидя у него на руках, Кроули чувствовал каждую вену, каждую пульсацию внутри, и даже немного поерзал, пока не вспомнил, кому принадлежит это орудие. Сейчас его ноги были прижаты к бедрам Люцифера, ему не на что было опереться, так что он не смог бы начать двигаться, даже если бы захотел.

Постепенно он начал расслабляться. Может, Люцифер только этого и хотел — просто член свой погреть? Вот и хорошо, вот и славненько, он просто тихо посидит. Кроули нечаянно шевельнулся и зашипел, почувствовав давление на простату. Его собственный член снова начал подниматься.

— Двигайся давай, — приказал Люцифер.

— Я... — Кроули облизал губы и попробовал еще раз: — У меня не получится.

— Я слышал, ты вроде умный, ну так придумай что-нибудь.

Кроули задумался на мгновение, а затем раздвинул ноги и наклонился вперед. Ухватившись руками за люциферовы колени, он смог подтянуться, приподнявшись дюймов на шесть, и снова качнулся назад. Обратное движение оказалось чуть более быстрым, чем он рассчитывал, и у него вырвался стон. Впрочем, Кроули так и не понял, понравилось ему это ощущение или нет.

Вот чего ему точно не хотелось, так это передать инициативу начальнику. Поэтому он снова подтянулся на руках, выпустив из себя примерно шесть дюймов члена, и резко подался обратно. Он повторял это снова и снова, так быстро, как только мог вытерпеть, трахая себя этой гигантской елдой.

Вряд ли он смог бы кончить, не прикасаясь к себе, но пробовать было рискованно, потому что разрешения на это Люцифер не дал. Впрочем, очень скоро удовольствие настолько пересилило боль, что Кроули начал захлебываться воздухом, чувствуя приближение оргазма.

— Рассчитываешь кончить на моем члене? — проревел Люцифер ему на ухо. Судя по всему, он был гораздо менее затрахан, чем можно было надеяться.

— Н-нет! — выдохнул Кроули. — Я... я не могу.

Люцифер засмеялся.

— Ну что ж, посмотрим, что тут можно сделать. — Он снова схватил Кроули за задницу, приподнял дюймов на семь-восемь и потянул вниз.

Кроули вскрикнул, и его член дернулся, явно не понимая разницы между болью и удовольствием.

— Еще раз? — поинтересовался Люцифер, начиная второй заход.

— Бля... — начал Кроули, но на полпути вниз ругательство переросло в вопль.

Люцифер встал, сжав рукой его талию, словно железным кольцом. Ноги Кроули не доставали до пола, так что он мог лишь безвольно висеть в руках Люцифера, пока тот не пристроился к нему сзади и не начал трахать. Очко было уже достаточно растянуто, и боль оказалась вовсе не такой мучительной, как можно было ожидать, но ритм был очень жестким, и Кроули ничего не мог с этим поделать. Наконец, Люцифер кончил, наполнив его многострадальный зад горячей спермой, которая сразу же потекла по ногам.

Вынув член, Люцифер помог Кроули встать на ноги, но колени демона подкосились, и он рухнул на пол. Из жопы текло, но член упорно не хотел опускаться.

Люцифер присел рядом на корточки, и Кроули приподнял голову, чтобы взглянуть на него.

— Попроси как следует, и я тебе помогу.

Кроули помотал головой, так что с его взмокшего лица веером разлетелись капли пота. Даже если начальник затрахал его до полусмерти, он не собирался умолять его об оргазме. У него есть своя гордость... была... Но хоть что-то от нее должно было остаться!

Люцифер снова мрачно хохотнул.

— А ты смелый, уважаю.

Он подхватил Кроули как тряпичную куклу и опять усадил к себе на колени. Два пальца одной руки он засунул ему в задницу, а второй стиснул член. И минуты не прошло, как Кроули кончил, зажатый между двух люциферовых рук, одна из которых его трахала, а вторая — выдаивала оргазм.

Люцифер потрепал его по бедру, как любимую собачонку.

— Свободен, — сказал он, и теперь видно было, что его настроение заметно улучшилось.

Кроули, пошатываясь, спустился по ступеням и, словно в трансе, начал одеваться.

— Кстати, пришли ко мне идиота, который перепутал тебя с Кроцелл. Я скажу ему пару ласковых.

Кроули кивнул и смылся, хотя и не так быстро, как ему хотелось.


End file.
